When bad things get worse
by ashhay1
Summary: a random story including Elon Thor and Loki's lost sister
1. Chapter 1

Loki

sitting in his cell reading a book, loki's mind was whirring with escape plans, bored he reads the mind of the guard nearest his cell.

_hurry up, my shift ends soon hurry up and get down here_

loki slams his book down on the table, the guard doesn't flinch obviously used to loki's random acts of violence. there's something wrong, something is not right today but who cares? loki likes bad things, bad things mean mischief, so he doesn't talk he'll figure it out soon enough. he picked up his book again and resumed reading from the page he left off, _and that was when the bifrost was created._ loki sighed and flopped onto his back, page 37 again...

Hel

Sigyn has locked her in her mind thinks about what she she did was annoy a few guards and got punched a had laughed even though it 'd probably get a few bruises,but she didn't would make her look wanted to look tough,then prehaps that way she wouldn't get teased as tried the door again,just one more was locked.

Thor

Thor sat with the warriors three and Sif. They were drinking and the story of their latest wanted Jane by his side,he wanted her to hear promised to return for her yet he hadn't father would get felt an uneasy feeling but ignored it and downed his drink.

Elon

Elon was in her room doing could tell something was had laughed at Hels activities God of Mischiefs daughter was so like him,only less dangerous. Elon had nothing to do,so she went to the training center to practice shooting.

Hel

She was room was bare except for the bed in the corner of the room and a small kicked the .It hurt her had heard a small tried the door didn't work.

"LET ME OUT YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME!"She screamed as her temper rose.

She was sure everyone couldn't hear her so she opened her windows and screamed again

"YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME!"

It echoed throughout Asgard into every room and every space. Hel hit the desk so it shook,she was in a bad temper and when she was in a bad mood it was best to avoid her.

* * *

**this is something that me and all my friends have been working on, sorry if it's not very good**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki

the guard left and was replaced by another this time a female and strangely someone familiar, thors girlfriend, sif.

"sif?" he asked confused

she ignored him, it was definitely sif then, but why was she on this shift she had never been specifically guarding his cell, not good for the plan… it was based on the guards shifts, he'd been watching closely to the guards shifts and knew which guards came at every shift… the plan is was balanced on the guards shifts… but because of sif's untimely appearance that was all majorly stuffed up...

Thor

He watched Sif leave for her guard shift in the sat deeply got another drink and drunk it slowly,ignoring had never left Sif to this job,but he knew that she could probably handle his brothers antics for her shift.

Elon

She shot another arrow and smiled,Bullseye watched the others there was a deafening scream:

"YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME!"

Elon sighed,Hel was in a temper, whole of Asgard could probably hear.

Best wait for it to blow over she thought.

Loki

loki sat fearing the time when the cell wall would explode and his plan would kick into place, he wished he could undo his decisions and initiate the plan another day, but it was too late. he sighed and pushed the hair dangling over his face away, sif seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye so he picked up a small chalice and flopped onto his back. hiding his slight fear he tossed the chalice into the air, _calm down,_ he caught the chalice feeling calmer, he tossed it again, _calm and collected_, he caught it calmly, but continued to throw the chalice into the air to complete his calmness.

"you're freaking out loki." says sif interrupting his calmness.

loki sat up and looked at sif with a raised eyebrow hiding the truth behind a mask of indifference.

"and, why do you think that i would be afraid while there is nothing to be afraid of?" loki says calmly

sif looks away, loki sighs and returns to tossing the chalice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hel

Odin had come up and yelled things at her,things far worse than she was crying,like she had been for the past wished that her father was he was in jail and before he lost his niceness he would come into her room when she was upset,he stroked her hair and comforted she stopped he'd pull her up onto his lap and and then tell a missed that father,Hel however did not miss the new father that had replaced the old one,cold,spiteful, was embarrassed of her father,she didn't know why.

Thor

He went drunkenly into his bed,he didn't bother changing his lay down his head and dreamed a long dream.

Elon

She had heard nothing else from assumed she was calm now and went back to wondered about Loki,what he was day now he was going to break free,she could was alert and ready for when he did.

Hel

Hel had been crying for an hour.

"It doesn't matter its not true"She told herself

But it did matter,it was true and it burned her.

Loki

his heart was racing,it was barely 3 minutes until the allotted time that he would be blasted from his captivity, he hoped his fear was as well hidden as he thought it was, apparently not sif looked over at loki frowning, he knew that he had 3 minutes make that 2 minutes to distract her.

Thor

He woke up and groaned,he had a headache from basking his worries in beer and sensed a danger,he wanted wanted her to be him a voice said:

"Go,go you fool get her she's not safe!"

He flew,hammer in hand,toward the cells.


	4. Chapter 4

Elon

something was very wrong she could feel it deep in her heart that something was up, her first instinct told her it was a specific someone the cells. picking up her proper bow and quiver she starting running to the cells

Loki

"what?!" he yelled standing up and glaring at sif

sif stepped closer to his cell trying to see if anything was up, loki strode to the forcefield and pressed his hand against it the force field buzzed and pain shot through his arm to his chest, he forced himself to remain composure.

"loki, step back!" says sif warningly.

thats when the cell wall behind him exploded and he was thrown across the room through the forcefield and smashed into the wall across the gap, they had positioned too well, he watched his allied army of fire giants stride through the hole but then his eyes wandered to sif covered in blood with a chunk of wall stuck in her arm, loki smiled as one of the fire giants moved to his side, he felt himself being lifted and searing pain rushed through him, he pushed off the fire giant landing on all fours.

"don't!" he yelled "i can walk!"

he stood carefully and followed the fire giants from the room.

Thor

There was an explosion in from the cells.

Loki was Thors first thought

Always had to be somebody then he thought of Sif,his wonderful Sif and how she was guarding his cell.

"Sif"He shouted

A wave of panic hit him,and he ran down the cell steps calling her name.

Elon

She heard the explosion she heard Thor shouting for knew it was armed her bow.

"Why Loki why?" She asked.

She aimed at the stairs.

"Thor?!"she called walking down the stairs.

She found him at the bottom near Lokis cell with Sif in his was covered in blood and unconscious.

Oh no she thought.

Hel

Hel heard the was a distant made her cry harder,in out there were making trouble and having she was stuck here,in her wanted out but the door wouldn't budge,not even when she kicked it."SCREW YOU ODIN!"She screamed then went back to crying.

Loki

he stumbled, tripping over a chunk of marble, only to be caught by a fire giant pain seared through him he shouted out and stumbled backwards he could still feel the burning hand mark on his stomach and the twin lines on his back, how did he manage to get himself into such a stupid scenario?

Thor

His , never happened to her,he felt a surge of anger thats when he spotted Elon at the doorway,mouth a blind rage he backhanded Elon,who's head thwacked pretty hard into the fell to the ground, looked at her in shock then at once he didn't know what to do,so he sank to the floor and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Elon

She was backhanded across the face by her angry she woke up Thor was crying,his back to got up quietly,her jaw hurt a lot but she didn't need to placed a hand on Thors shaking shoulder,he flinched slightly but didn't move her hand fact he placed one on was wet with tears but she didn't mind.

"Come on"She said "Lets take her someplace where people can care for her"

Thor nodded and picked sif walked silently out the cell.

Thor

He had taken Sif to the infirmary .She was going to be ok,that sent a wave of relief over it didn't flatten the anger that he brother was an would kill his brother,slowly and had destroyed him too many times and he was going to stop him.

But then there was hel,she could revive was tough,he thought,he could just be revived unless…

He removed the thought from his mind.

loki

he wasn't sure if thor would agree with loki's plan but there wasn't anything else he could do, either way if thor was as angry as loki thought he was then he would be dead. but the only difference is that one death would be slow and the other would be slower, but even though thor's death sentence would probably takes years to actually kill him, he would die doing the right thing. he shook his head why what was making him think like this? why did he want to do the right thing? one of the fire giants shoved him, he groaned and stumbled forwards, he felt like a prisoner again, now it was almost his natural instinct. he sighed and followed the fire giants .

Elon

She watched Thor deep in his could tell,from his eyes,what he was didn't like had an uneasy feeling

"I'm going now!"She told Thor

Her brother nodded,still uneasy feeling grew worse.

Hel

She made a rope from curtains and clothes,tying them together room was quite high up the rope needed to be attached her makeshift rope to the bed and flung the rest out of the open pulled on it it stretched but didn't started her rope started to loosen.


	6. Chapter 6

loki

none of the fire giants would tell him the plan, although because they continually looked over at him, he knew he was part of it. he felt the fear begin growing in his belly, he swallowed, his instincts told him to run for his life, his instincts were never wrong.

thor

sif would be alright, so thor was able to leave her side without feeling like he was deserting her, just as long as he had a good reason, he had a good reason. vostagg's hearty laugh rung out through the hall, thor smiling followed the sound, to catch his brother he would need help.

"ah thor!" exclaimed vostagg when he spotted the caped prince.

thor nodded at the warriors three scattered around the room.

"friends. i have need of your help" thor says "help during a desperate time, loki…"

vostagg stopped him.

"we'll help!"

Elon

She went away,back to the training armed her bow uneasy feeling just got worse and wanted to help thor,she needed to help was a familiar scream.

"Hel!"She thought and ran towards Hel's room.

Hel

She was an eighth of the way was screamed and fell,her body crashed onto the ground,she made no noise she did not move.

loki

he didn't recognise any of his surroundings, they were in a part of the castle he had never been, he doubted thor had ever been there either, he added it to his mental list of places to hide.

"you!" shouted the leader of the fire giants pointing at loki "stay there! do not move or we shall kill you on the spot!"

loki raised an eyebrow. and raised his hands.

"part one of the plan is commencing" shouted the fire giant leader.

loki felt a fire giant grab his shoulders he fought the urge to scream, then a mask enclosed his face and all was black he heard the fire giant leader laugh before he was pushed into an archway, he tried to step forward but his foot only found air, thats when a rope was tightened around his neck.

Elon

She barged into Hel's room,knocking down the room was empty and the window was looked out of it and looked down,she gasped and swallowed a scream,what she saw made her ran away from the room,gasping,remembering the coil of clothes wrapped tightly around the still disorientated body.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor

He knew loki would be at the end of the trail of destruction but first he had to find the destruction. A good place to start would be where loki was 'kept' his cell.

Loki

He couldn't hide his fear, he called thor in his mind. One of the fire giants pushed him forwards he stuck out his arms and caught himself. _thor! please! _ he hoped for once his brother could hear him.

Elon

She couldn't find Thor,she couldn't find the warriors three,there was Odin but he wouldn't couldn't find anyone guards wouldn't were still decided to let it go,leave Hel to someone else she thought.

But then the thought made her feel tried not to care,this wasn't her problem any more.

Thor

_thor! please! _the call for help rung out in his mind clearly in his brothers voice. _loki! where are you?! _he called back in his mind, finding loki now would not be hard.

Hel

She still didn't move,she wasn't her mind,cries for help that might be heard,reaching out everywhere,she wondered whether anyone cared.

Elon

Now she felt bad,_help help me!_She would ignore it,its not her job,she's not Hel's mother or that said none of her parents were currently in the she went to look for help again.

loki

_loki! where are you?! _ he was over glad his brother had answered _i'm in part of the castle i have never been before! _he called, one of the fire giants began pushing him again he called out again this time to both thor and elon _come quickly! i need help!_ thats when the fire giants shoved him hard enough that his arms let go and he slipped over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

Elon

She knew she only had so much time but she still couldn't focus her mind on the task at hand. Hel is in trouble and Elon has no idea where she is . _Where are you Hel? _ Elon hopes that she successfully got through to her. Otherwise… she shook her head. Don't think about that Elon said to herself. I will get through.

_Daddy…_

Hel! Dammit what sort of trouble has Loki got into if he isn't with his daughter…

_gone…_

Elon noticed a small body on the concrete with a rope curling around her. HEL! Hel didn't move.

Hel

She couldn't move,at bones were all broken or panicked,was she paralyzed too?

"HEL"Elon shouted.

She managed a whimper that set off large amounts pain,that lead into a loud scream that quietened quickly and could feel her makeshift rope strangling went back into a deep unconsciousness.

elon

HEL! Oh my god! Elon knelt down beside her and began to cry. What… How… Why… she sniffled. "GUARDS!" "GUARDS HELP ME PLEEEEASE!" "Oh Hel. Why?" A guard approached Elon "There is nothing we can all-father forbids it" The guard said.

"You're lying to me! Please tell me you're lying!"

"The all father has banned us from helping her" Elon stood up and slapped the guard across the face. "HELP HER!

"No I have strict orders not too! You want us to help?Talk to the all-father yourself!"

"we haven't got time! Help her and I'll talk to him myself. I will make sure you keep your job but HELP. HER. NOW!"

"Its too dangerous to move her but I know people who will be able to"

The guard ran into the building "Thank you. thankyou so much" Elon whispered "Help is coming Hel. You've got to survive. COME ON! Wake up please…..."

_I want him...i want him…_

Godammit! Can't you be happy with me!

_ELon I'm scared,the rope strangles me_

"oh I'll try and cut it off" Elon pulls out a knife and cuts the rope with a shaking arm. Elon just hit her neck with the edge of the knife and a single drop of blood falls onto the concrete. "Oh I'M A FOOL!" Elon grabs an arrow and shoots it at the wall "GODDAMMIT!"

The guard comes back panting,almost crying."Leave her,they said that there's nothing we can do for her!"

"NO!" Elon roars "HELP HER! HEL HAS TO LIVE…" "I'll… I'll sacrifice myself if she can survive…"

"No don' said they wouldn't help but I didn't say I wouldn't she hasn't had very much of a life to live"

"Thankyou! now what do we do?"

"I don't know...I'm not trained in this stuff"

"So… how are you going to help?" "I'm meant to be a healer but I'm too shaky"

"I'm gonna force them to help her…" He whispered something about Hel and Infirmaries.

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki

he stopped falling with a jerk, the rope pulled tight around his neck his breathing stopped where the rope was caught, _they didn't tie my hands, they mean for me to live! it's all a trap! unless it was an accident… _he cursed himself for not seeing it earlier he clutched the rope with his hands pulling down so the rope was no longer digging into his flesh, _thor! elon! don't come it's a trap! _he called

Hel

She knew that her life was could feel deaths fingers inches away from her cried inside her head,she was so young,so alone,no one understood wanted her sent a message.

_Daddy,Help me!_

Then the her brain messaging system was alone now,just her and her thoughts. Death took one step closer to her.

Thor

_Its a trap_

"Oh for godsake loki!"

"What?"Asked Vostagg

"Now he's saying _don't come its a trap!_Goddammit!"

"Well if its a trap we're ready for it!"Said Hogan

They continued to advance

Loki

_daddy, help me!_

the call was fresh in his mind yet he could not place who it was from, had he parented any children? sadly he knew he had six in fact. he pulled down on the rope his arms starting to burn with exhaustion

Elon

_It's a trap. _Shit! Elon was confused. Who should she be helping, her brother or her niece? She made a sudden decision _I hope you can hear this Hel. I'm coming back for you. Your daddys gotten himself in trouble and I'm going to go save him. can you do one thing while I'm gone? Can you please stay alive until I get back? _

An answer weak and faint only just getting to her

_I'll...try...bring...him...back...safely..._

_I will. I promise. _Elon kissed Hel's forehead and stood up abruptly. "Keep her alive" she hissed at the guard as she readied her bow and ran out of the courtyard _Where are you Loki? I need you to tell exactly where you are._

_Sister Thor here come to fire giant castle thingy now...we need help fire giants made trap and Loki's in trouble!_

_I'm coming Loki. stay alive._

Loki

_where are you loki? i need you to tell me exactly where you are. _the thing is he didn't know

_I'm coming Loki. Stay alive. _ The message played on constant loop in his brain. Loki strained against the rope. _Come quick! Hurry up already! _ A message came back immediately _I'm trying. Stop being obnoxious. I've been helping… I've been helping… I've been helping someone._ Who's in danger? Loki wasn't sure whether he should panic or not. He decided not to. Loki made the sudden decision that he was suddenly his siblings only priority right now. although it was strange for them to be risking themselves for him, he had NEVER risked himself for them so why would they risk themselves for him? _don't come… i'll only die… again. _why had he sent that, _ok ignore that sorry… i'm panicking . _he sent another message.


	10. Chapter 10

Elon

_sorry... I'm panicking. _What! Loki admitted that he was panicking? Elon started to perspire. What sort of trouble could he have gotten himself into? Elon approached a huge set of double doors. She launched herself into the air and kicked the door open and landed perfectly. She went to congratulate herself until she saw a rope dangling out the window, it was taut. Elon wanted to run at Loki and punch him in the gut. How dare he get himself in so much trouble?Thor entered behind Elon with the warriors three just as warriors three and Thor then approached Loki. Elon stayed in the doorway. She was too stunned to move. A hand wrapped around Elons face as a half scorched piece of fabric was tied over her eyes. Elon kicked out but only hit air. she heard Thor throwing his hammer around, already preparing to tell how much he sucks at fighting. A familiar noise was coming towards her. The sound of mjolnir cutting through the air. But Elon only realised this after it was too late. he had misfired and knocked her out. _Loki can you hear me? I… I…I…failed… I'm sorry brother… _

loki

_loki can you hear me? i...i...i… failed… i'm sorry brother… _he could hear a battle commencing above him, of course it was a trap… _i told you not to come! now you have surely lost! _it was true except for the fact that he had also told them to come. after a moment the fighting ceased, he was pulled roughly up onto the ledge, hoping it was thor or elon not one of the fire giants but his hopes were dashed when a searing pain shot through his shoulder. around him thor elon and the warriors three lay unconscious or tied against their will, he swore under his breath.

"thank you loki you have brought the end to this place!" said one of the fire giants laughing.

loki sighed acting defeated then lunged at the fire giant who had spoken, flipping the noose off his head he stabbed the fire giant deep in the belly, he twisted his knife upwards to where the fire giants human heart could be found, he had done enough training to be able to identify where to hit a fire giant, the fire giant screamed as he struck it's heart it collapsed and loki was pulled backwards by burning hands fighting his own urge to scream.

"**you killed our brother! you are a traitor!**" shouted one of the fire giants

loki squirmed as one of the fire giants stepped closer hand outstretched.

"now you shall pay!" shouted the fire giant, placing a burning hand to his face.

this time loki didn't fight his urge.

elon

Elon felt woozy .Through here soot covered eyes she glared at the fire giants and wanted to scream out . She went to grab her bow but her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together. "Goddammit" she cursed. She felt her silver knife in her pocket, the same one Loki had given her last year. She still hadn't figured out what was wrong with it. She wriggled the knife into her left hand and exhaled quietly. she cut the rope that had previously bound her hands to her back. She leaned over and did the same to the rope on her feet. she quickly cut the rope that was binding her to everyone else and she snuck through the smoke to where she saw a familiar pale,thin body in the dust. _Loki. _she sent this message with the sternest,strictest voice she could muster. The change of tone obviously startled him because his head shot up before he convulsed into pain again on the floor.

loki

_loki _said a stern voice in his head it sounded like mother, he started to sit up quickly before pain shot through him and he fell back down, his muscles spasming in pain. _mother? i thought you were dead! _he sent unable to hide his pain.

Elon

_mother? I thought you were dead! _

_Close kiki guess again._ Elon sent chuckling. One look at Loki's pained face stopped her laughing. She reached Loki when he finally responded to her:_kiki? oh elon! why kiki? _ "Loki!"Elon said leaning over the pale figure of her brother. He replied with a simple mhmm and Elon smiled. She pulled some water out of her rucksack and opened the cap. "You are going to drink all of this, ok kiki?"Loki shook his head and frowned. Elon frowned back at him as he tried to turn over. Elon held the water to Loki's lips and after about half an hour all the water from the bottle was gone. "I'm going to go untie Thor. I'll be right back Loki."

Thor

Thor saw Elon sneak off. "Couldn't thine sister release me from my bonds before she goes?" he grumbled as he summoned mjolnir. What seemed like hours passed and suddenly the circulation cutting ropes were cut from his wrists and ankles. "Go get those fire giants thine brother. But please try not to knock me out again! "he heard a woman's voice whisper in his ear. At first he thought it was Sif but then he was dismayed when Elon mentioned him knocking her out. How could of he been so careless. If he hadn't of been so stupid he maybe could of been my Sif's side by now. "Sif". The name rolled off his tongue like no other. He had to get out of here. Elon could save Loki. Thor needed to make sure that the nurse's were doing their best to save Sif. He had to see her again _sorry _he sent as he walked out of the still open double doors. He ran to the infirmary to find sif sitting in a hospital bed smiling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

loki

he liked the new nickname although he would never let anyone know, the water had not been the nicest, half freezing on it's way down his throat, when elon had turned away he spat out a large saw a rather huge dark shadow walking out of the doors, a hammer swinging from it's hand. "Thor" Why would he leave his sister in this mess. He knew that Thor would be fine with leaving here without him but Elon? They always fought together. Thor, Elon, Sif and the warriors three. Just as he thought about the three he saw Volstagg being flung into a wall beside him. 'Must camouflage' he thought when a strong hand heaved him off the ground. Elon. Somehow he felt quite touched that she had come back for him, but this was another thing he would never tell anyone. Like the fact that he wouldn't tell anyone that Elon was his favourite out of Thor and Elon. He felt his feet hitting every stone that lay on the ground. Eventually Elon managed to get him out of the fire giants 'room',through the bifrost, up a flight of stairs and up into a courtyard that was very similar to the one that hel's chambers were in. Elon knelt beside him and whispered 2 words to him: Stay alive.

Elon

"Stay Alive" she whispered to her brother. She needed to check on Hel. She ran to the courtyard parallel to the one she had dumped Loki in. "Hel!" She called. Elon reached the courtyard and bellowed"WHERE IS MY NIECE?" A guard called back to her "In the infirmary ma'am" She ran to the infirmary door.

Should I go in? I'm sure she is safe

two nurses came out wiping their brows shaking their heads.

Elon began to worry. Why are those nurses doing that? MAybe she was giving them a hard time? 'I wish." Elon mumbled

The nurses hadn't acknowledged elon

"I don't think she'll make it,we need a parents consent before we can begin the "operation""said one of the nurses

"Well according to this her parents are crap!And besides this operation needs qualified doctors that are all BUSY!..shes so you know..broken"

"You need a parent for Hel? How dare you say she is broken for starters ,secondly how dare you comment on her parents? Yes they aren't perfect but they are trying so shut your back to the original question, do you need a parent

"Sorry miss but we have records that her mother left her at three and her father abandoned her!And then when she was given to him he has been trying to abandon/kill her since!" And yes we need a parent!"

"Shut up! Do you know who I am!? How dare you insult me like that! Yes, I know that I have pretty much been her mother but you can still SHUT UP! You guys aren't perfect anyway! So go get the fancy nurses you need for the operation and OPERATE!"

The nurses were insulted and went back into the room and when they came back a steady stream of nurses followed and didn't listen when Elon shouted after was dismayed and annoyed they had also taken all the equipment! ELon walked into the infirmary and walked over t o Hel. She fell onto her knees and while holding Hel's cold hand she cried, annoyed about the circumstances she was in.

_Just let me go...I have no life anymore…_

_I will never let you go Hel. You are like my own child. I could never let you go._

_Please...I need to go…_

_NO you can't do this to me! Hel please. I need you. I need you or else I will fade..._

_No you won't...I was never wanted by my parents they both left me when I was born_

_But I want you hel_

Hel

She'd been moved to the didn't want to be here but she had no choice. they all left,all these was crying she needed to tell her something:

_Just let me go...I have no life anymore…_

_I will never let you go Hel. You are like my own child. I could never let you go._

_Please...I need to go…_

_NO you can't do this to me! Hel please. I need you. I need you or else I will fade..._

_No you won't...I was never wanted by my parents they both left me when I was born_

_But I want you hel_

She couldn't tried as best she could to grip Elons hand without being in too much breathing was gaspy,she was uttered two words that she wasn't sure Elon had heard.

"Get daddy"

Elon

Elon stared at Hel. Her mouth opened. Did she say something? Elon knew that Hel wasn't going to be able to survive for much longer without surgery. She ran to a supply cupboard. Empty. She ran to the next one. Eureka! It was full of things she needed to keep Hel alive. She grabbed everything she could and ran over to Hel.

"Daddy"she moaned and then spotted the equipment.

She screamed but couldn't do anything else.

"It's alright Hel. I'm going to operate. I have the training so it's alright!"

She couldn't be more stubborn.

"NOOOOOOOO!I'd rather die!"

"I highley doubt that. This is an anestetic, you won't feel anything until you wake up."

"**NO PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO NO I HAVE RIGHTS!"**

She twisted her head so Elon couldn't get to her face. Elon crept up behind Hel and shoved the needle into Hel's shoulder. Hel screamed and then she went silent.

"Noooo…"She giggled and then burst into full force laughter as the antiseptic failed."It won't workhahaha immune thanks to my very clever father I learned!"Elon swore under her breath and then grabbed a steel tray from beside Hel's bed and slammed it over her head. Hel fell unconscious and Elon began to operate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hel

Wake up wake up wake up she told herself but she couldn't.

"_DADDY DADDY DADDY !I WANT MY DADDY!_"She screamed through brain messaging and then death gripped couldn't hold on anymore

Elon

She noticed that Hel's breathing had stopped. Elon checked her pulse. Nothing. If hel can revive Loki does it work the other way too? Elon cried. Loki was in no condition to help his daughter.

Hel

The room was a blinding sat up from a bed covered in white sheets.

"where am I?!She mumbled,sleepily,wiping her eyes.

No one put her bare feet and stood up on the white hard black hair was brushed and shone,her usual black dress was now looked like a white hospital as all this was,she was just glad she could was fresh with no injuries.

"Hello there"Said a kindly voice that Hel could instantly recognise.

"Frigga!"

She turned and there was the older womans figure right in front of ran into Frigga's open arms.

Loki

he needed to move, slowly he raised himself onto his elbow ignoring the pain that shoots through him. looking around he sees that he is alone.

"thor?" he calls out weakly "elon?"

Thor

The fire giants were becoming lesser,soon he would be able to see sif hit one over the building with was a whole swarm of fire giants running towards him.

"Goddammit!"

He flew up high and looked down at the battle scene.

Messy he thought battles are messy. He flew back down and hit a few more fire giants before getting the others and returning to Asgard.

Elon

Elon rose from the floor. Her blue armoured dress was covered in tears. She looked at Hels empty corpse. How am I going to tell Loki? She walked out of the infirmary and all the way to Loki."Loki. Listen carefully" she instructed

Hel

"Is this in my head?"Hel asked,catching up with Frigga.

"I don't know"Said Frigga

"Where are we?"

"I don't know that either"

"Do you know anything about this place?"

"No"She said and stopped.

The woman wore a blue cotton hair was in the same style it always crouched to Hels level and looked into her eyes.

"You ask too many questions."She smiled and Hel smiled back,she was happy for she longed for a bit of color,rather than wished for as if by magic it started to snow and her clothes changed into winter smiled more.

"Thats it"She said"Happy thoughts"


	13. Chapter 13

loki

"loki. listen carefully" says elon

he can't bear listening he holds up his hand his face scrunching up in pain.

"don't tell me" he says

Elon

"don't tell me" Loki says

"I need to tell you" Elon replies "Your daughter… your daughter… is… is… dead"

"Which daughter? I have many."

"Hel."

"I'm so sorry about your loss"

"But it's your loss too!"

"I lost something? I never did anything with her"

"How… how can you talk like that? She was your daughter."

"She's the goddess of the dead. She will be fine"

"I hope so"

"i don't" He lies back down moaning. Elon went to stab him with one of her favourite golden arrows but then stopped. "Kiki is still injured. I will stab him later."

Hel

"_I don't"_

Those exact words,from her father's mouth,crushed her,like a china her into millions of just goes and says that after all she did for had hit her at last,with the biggest slap was felt light headed and sank to her knees,above them rain clouds began to pour rain hard onto had known he'd say this all along but yet sadness came though it wasn't stood up and cried,getting soaked.

Elon:

Elon walked off in frustration. How does Loki not give a shit? Elon walked to the training arena. She pulled out her bow and arrow. Arrows flew to each side of the bulls eye but never on it. She was too annoyed. She gave up and walked to her chambers to hopefully sleep of her worries. She didn't like Thors, drown it in beer theory .


	14. Chapter 14

Thor

He returned home,not really in saw Sif in the infirmary,awake and had run to be by her usual she was telling him not to was when he left he looked in the other was Hel,in a barely started surgery lights were barely on giving out a pale light. He wondered about Elon,how she'd be 'd cared for that girl like her had tried to be the same but Elon had that loving mothers touch that men didn't needed to find Elon.

Loki

"When is somebody going to take me to the infirmary? Elon's ditched, Thor doesn't know and Odin doesn't care. I'm cold" Loki thought

Loki shivered in his now cold, dry blood on the concrete.

Thor

"Where would Elon be? Where is Loki. She is probably helping him after the battle. Should I go check on him? no. These were some of the thoughts circling Thors mind. Where else would Elon be? The training arena? Her chambers? So many places to check and so little time. does she even know? That question crushed him. The look on Elons face when she finds out! I can't tell her!

Loki

"Is anyone ever going to come?" _Loki, is Elon with you? No. She ditched me. Why? I dunno _

Thor

_Loki is elon with you? _

_No. she ditched me_

_Why?_

_I dunno. _ "Loki knows" Thor thought

Hel

The rain had stopped when she had stopped hair plastered her face and her clothes,now back to a white hospital to her slim,frail was the same except she was less imagined her house back at Asgardon a small suburb before Odin had commanded her to live in the palace where he could keep an eye on her house appeared right in front of her,before her very eyes.

"Come on in"She said,smiling brightly at Frigga,pulling her inside.

Elon

Elon woke from a vivid dream. She imagined Hel in her old house with Frigga. Elon shook her head. "Only a dream" she murmured. It was only a stupid little dream. She lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. Elon had calmed herself down and was just lulling to sleep when a loud bang erupted in her ears. Her door was now a series of splinters. She looked in the doorframe, and there was Thor. His cheeks were tear stained and his mouth was pulled into a tight frown. "What is wrong thine brother?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thor

Thor ran to Elon's chambers and knocked down her door. "What is wrong thine brother?" Elon asks

"Hel! Did you hear about Hel?" Thor replied

"What did you hear about Hel?"

"Her operation didn't work. She's dead."

"I know"

"How did you find out?"

"I was there."

"Are you alright?"

"I suppose so."

"You supposes so?"

"I do."

"Whatever you want thine sister but if thou wants help, thou shalt be helped"

"Thank you thine brother."

"Thine niece rules well in heaven I'm sure"

"Thank you thine brother. Your input shall help my recovery I'm sure"

Thor then left the room

Elon

"Hel! Did you hear about Hel?" Thor replied

"What did you hear about Hel?"

"Her operation didn't work. She's dead."

"I know"

"How did you find out?"

"I was there."

"Are you alright?"

"I suppose so."

"You supposes so?"

"I do."

"Whatever you want thine sister but if thou wants help, thou shalt be helped"

"Thank you thine brother."

"Thine niece rules well in heaven I'm sure"

"Thank you thine brother. Your input shall help my recovery I'm sure"

Thor then left the room. Elon laughed for the first time since Hel's death. Talking to Thor always made her laugh. He's always so… formal! Elon flopped onto her bed and dreamt about Hel yet again.

Loki

"Hello?" Anyone out there? No. I knew that Elon wouldn't come back. I bet she is dancing in happy land"

Elon

Elon woke up sobbing into her pillow. "Hel" she murmured. She missed her. Elon was slowly falling into the rift. The rift of depression.

Hel

Everything was seemed right,it seemed too was dark slept in her parents old room and she half-slept in the bunk bed she used to share with her missed them and depression worked ther way too her again after so long.


	16. Chapter 16

Elon:

Elon wiped her eyes and looked outside her window. The sun was setting over Asgard and the sight was beautiful but Elon couldn't smile knowing that Hel wasn't enjoying it with her."Hel's up in the sky now. The sunset is Hel. Strong colours and an air of confidence. The sunset is Hel." Elon thought. Then Elon smiled and pulled on her blue armoured dress. She opened the window at walked to the door. Suddenly a guard burst without knocking into her chambers.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we found this,in the girls pocket!"He handed her an envelope

'Please do not refer to my neice as 'the girl'" Elon responded, her happy feeling fading and her depressed exterior guard handed her the crumpled note.

_To whoever finds this please pass the following messages on,_

_Odin,you were a dick,but thank you for giving me a home._

_Thor,You were a dear uncle I loved you loads please give Elon hugs from me_

_Father,I know you never wanted me.I know that,but please spare me a thought sometimes and know that I loved you even if you didn't love me way you have one less child to worry about._

_And lastly my dearest Elon,You were more of a mother to me than an aunt,I loved you a ton,no matter what I the sunsets and remember the good instead of the bad.I'll always be in your head and heart and maybe someday your you for always being there for me._

_Love Hel_

Elon looked at the guard. "Thankyou" she whispered as she tucked the envelope into her pocket,tears almost engulfing her. The guard left the room as Elon finished getting ready for dinner. But now she had a terrible burden in her pocket to deliver.

Loki

Still no Elon,Still no was tired of there was a sense of relief that he was finally safe,for someone would come and get him.

"I'm still waiting!"He called out into the emptiness

He wanted to hear footsteps and not to be minor wounds were healed but he still couldn't walk scowled at the thought of being babied.

Elon

Elon walked out of her chambers. Her hair was brushed for the first time in 2 days. _Thor, get Odin and come to the feast. Loki just come. Oh shit! So sorry Loki I forgot you! I'll be right over!_

Loki

_Oh shit ! So sorry Loki I forgot you! I'll be right over! _

Elon was always forgetting him. But he couldn't be too annoyed because she did save his life. 4 times. In less than an hour. High heels clicked on the concrete as a blue cape billowes to the right of a blue and ivory blob, sorry, person. Loki secretly rejoiced. He could eat, and stop being eaten. He liked the thought of a nights sleep without the company of a thousand and one bugs all sucking at his wounds.

Thor

_Thor, get Odin and come to the feast. Loki just…_ Thor faded out the rest of the message. Why was Elon in good mood? He saw her not long ago and she was horrible! _Get Odin… Get Odin… Get Odin _thats the only part of the message that he remembered. Why would she need Odin? Oh dear.

Loki

"You finally arrived." Loki retorted

"Yes. I did." Elon replied

"So you understand why I'm pissed?"

"You're always pissed, so no."

"I am pissed because…"

"No one cares. Do you want to be dragged, carried, hauled or supported but walking?"

"Carried. Kings Chair style."

"Did you say dragged? Certainly." Loki felt a hand clasp his coat. Elon.

"where are you taking me?"

"The feast"

"Shouldn't I go to the infirmary?"

"yes. But not now. We are having a feast"

"Uuuuuuuh"


	17. Chapter 17

Odin

Thor barged into his chambers. "How dare you enter my chambers you rap… oh thor, you normally knock"

"Normally it isn't important." Thor responds

"So why is this time any different?"

"Elon has awoken and given us a message."

"About?"

"I don't know" Thor fell silent for a moment

"It's a last testament from Hel." Thor says

" Take me with you. I'm sure I am seen in a golden light. I was the best grandfather. I gave her a home and a family"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure come on thine father"

Elon

Elon was already at the feast with a now slightly cleaner Loki. She had doused him in water and tended to most of his wounds. Elon pulled up a chair and yanked Loki off the floor and plonked him on it. Thor and Odin entered seconds afterwards. Thor and Odin sat at the long table. Elon pushed Loki and his chair to the table. Elon walked to the opposite end of the table then where everyone else was. This was where people normally stood when they had big announcements. "This is from the now deceased Hel Lokison of Asgard." Elon addressed

"read it!"Thor said quietly

Odin nodded and loki quickly disguised the shocked look in his eyes by rolling them

"_To whoever finds this please pass the following messages on,_

_Odin,you were a dick,but thank you for giving me a home._

"How dare she call me a dick!" Odin interrupted.

Behind him,Loki and Thor silently laughed.

_Thor,You were a dear uncle I loved you loads please give Elon hugs from me_

Thor smiled as Elon continued to read

_Father,I know you never wanted me.I know that,but please spare me a thought sometimes and know that I loved you even if you didn't love me way you have one less child to worry about._

Loki mumbled something that wasn't audible and rolled his eyes. Loki seemed to be rolling his eyes so much that they looked like they were going to roll it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

_And lastly my dearest Elon,You were more of a mother to me than an aunt,I loved you a ton,no matter what I the sunsets and remember the good instead of the bad.I'll always be in your head and heart and maybe someday your you for always being there for me._

_Love Hel"_

Elon choked up a bit on the last couple of words in her paragraph.

Thor noticed something in the envelope in elons hand.

"Pass me the envelope"He said

Slowly she passed it too him and he tipped it upside down.

"Careful!"Elon almost shouted

But thats when she spotted something silver catch on the setting sun and fall into Thors smiled

"What is that!" Elon demanded.

Thor didn't answer and held out a gleaming silver was Hels,a present from her mother before they were seperated,the only precious thing she had.

"I think"He said holding out the locket for Elon to take,"This is for you"

Loki scowled at the locket and swore in disgust

"For me? What did I do for her to give me that?"

"I don't know"He said gently "But obviously something special"

Elon took the locket carefully and looked at it.

"Open it"He told her

Elon opened and a piece of paper fell out. Behind this paper was small photographs of them doing things together,her getting into mischief and Elon training. Elon quickly picked up the paper and stuffed it back into the locket. But not before reading it: _Keep this safe_. "I will" Elon promised. She then stuffed the locket into her pocket as she sat down at the table to eat with the others.

Hel

_She hit Elon hard,pushing Elon into a head cracked slightly,blood trickled from the open wound,staining her blonde was gasping in backed away slowly and ran away shakily._

She woke up came running in and scooped the trembling child into her arms while Hel sobbed bitterly.

"Its ok,its ok."The older woman soothed

Hel cried harder,she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

Thor

The testament had been read, the feast had been eaten and now he was alone in his room with the still contained a few items,Elon had hers,the locket and Odin had been given his,a secret location to hels dangerous had been a key,a key that he didn't know what it was had searched Hels room and found Lokis,wrapped up in brown paper,with a note saying "I fixed it!"He had a feeling he knew what it was something for Frigga that he had put with the rest of her possessions.A little ring with a jewel that kept changing from one pretty color to another


	18. Chapter 18

Loki

The testament had been read and loki felt disappointed. He got given a package by thor from hel with the label: I fixed it. Loki knew what it was but he didn't want to open it. He didn't care for it anymore. Sitting in his room he rummaged through the dust and found a picture of him and Hel that hel had dumped in his room 2 years before. He put it in his bedside cabinet drawer. "I miss her. Why do I miss her?" Loki asked himself.

_"This is the Bifrost...it connects our world of Asgard to the many nine realms apart from us." _

_"Its a rainbow!" _

_"Well, yes, Hel. But its so much more than that, don't you see?" _

_Perhaps the child was too young to see the importance and happiness such a tool could truly bring to people. _

_"Its a pretty rainbow...look at all the colours!" _

_Loki Smiled. _

_Then again, maybe she was on the right track. _

He smiled at the memory

Hel

_This is the Bifrost...it connects our world of Asgard to the many nine realms apart from us." Said her father_

_"Its a rainbow!" _

_"Well, yes, Hel. But its so much more than that, don't you see?" _

"_Its a pretty rainbow...look at the all the colors"_

She woke up crying at the had only been two at the time,she still was 9 years ago before he had he had actually went to the window and looked at the rising bright,bold colours reminded her of Elon,her brave courageous personality,that stood out from miles away.

"Hello Elon"She said to the sunrise.

Black clouds started forming,a massive storm on its way.

Elon

Elon was lying on her bed opening and closing the locket. Why did Hel give this to her and why was she in the locket? Elon looked to her newly made door and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the image of Hel wave. Elon looked at the locket directly and saw nothing but the same frozen image of her and Hel. The image of Hel hadn't moved. Elon looked out of the window. "Hello Elon" Elon looked at the locket. Did Hel just say hello. Elon assumed it was a hallucination and put the locket into a box.

Thor

He saw the sunrise,he saw everything lit up,the shining city as Asgard was also known knew why but everytime he saw it,he was reminded of new life and old made him had put Hels key onto some string and tied it to his glowed gold and with some force pulled him out the turned left and it faded,he turned right and it glowed brighter,it stopped outside Elons hesitantly knocked on the came to the door,spotted the glowing key,grabbed her bow and followed Thor down the corridor.

Loki

Loki lay on his bed. For the first time since Hel's death he felt guilty. He felt guilty that he hadn't seen her since they fought. Hel died thinking that Loki would rather kill himself then love his daughter.

Elon:

thor knocked on the door. Elon saw the illuminating light coming from the key and silently picked up her bow and turned and sped up as the key glowed brighter,she chased after him

"Where are we going?And where did you get the key from?"She called after her brother

"I don't know and Hel gave me the key and it started glowing and then it pulled me out my room and then made me walk to you and now we're going this way"He replied

Elon was confused.

"Oh and also it glows the brighter,the closer we get to whatever it is we're going to.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki

he suddenly thought of thor, for some reason he felt something was wrong. _thor?!_ there was no answer _THOR?! _ he began to panic. thor still didn't answer. loki stood up clambering off his bed _thor, answer me. _he walked to the force field wall the guard looked at him.

"where is my brother?!" loki asked

the guard laughed "you seem worried loki, what's wrong with you today?"

loki slammed his palm against the force field "TELL ME WHERE THOR IS!"

the guard laughs again "you are worried!"

loki sighs angrily turning away. why does everyone have to think i don't have feelings? i do… sometimes, he turns back to the guard.

"i need to find thor" he places his hand against the force field "he could be in danger"

"oh, i see what you're doing! you want to get out" the guard laughs and looks away telling the other guards about loki's plan.

loki sighs, _thor answer me!_

thor

his head felt as though it was being message but could not quite receive the message, sighing he let the key pull him around another got a quick peek at the 'd been doing this all day!

"Where are we going?!"He wondered for the millionth time

loki

a pit like feeling was growing in his stomach, _thor, you had better not be just ignoring me! _no response. For the first time in a hundred years Loki actually felt worried about his brother.

Elon

Thor looked puzzled as the key swept him around yet another corner. Elon chased after him."Is everything alright thine brother?" Elon asked

"I feel like I'm getting a message but I can't intercept it" Thor answered

"From the key?"

"No. From thine brother."

"Loki?"

"Yeah"

"He hasn't tried contacting me. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"I dunno Thor. If Loki was in deep trouble he would be trying to contact both of us…"

Thor fell silent as the key tried to take Thor through a very closed and very solid metal door.

"Uhhh, we're here?" Elon stated

"So we are thine sister. So intelligent"

The key tugged at Thors neck and broke the string that bound it to Thor. It unlocked the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Thor

He pushed open the pairs of eyes glowed at hiss and one growl was all it took to guess who it brothers,Jormungand and a wolf and Jormungand a sea serpent,Thor thought about how messed up Lokis kids actually were.A note fell on the picked it up.

"_Thor and Elon,"_She read

"_Please do not tell Odin that my brothers are would only send them back to them and love them._

_Hel"_

Thats nice Thor thought and went to pet Fenrir,who bit him.

"Oh there's more!"Elon said

"_P.s Fenrir bites_

_P.P.S Especially don't tell father either!"_

"You don't say!"Thor snarled,looking at his finger,which was now dotted with beads of blood.

loki

"THOR!" he blurted before he could stop himself.

the guard cracks up laughing. "hey guys look loki's taking a mental!"

loki places his hand against the force field

Elon

"Wow. No wonder Hel was secret!" Elon took a step forward "Hello Fenrir." she said. Fenrir went to bite her but decided against it.

Thor went to Jormungand who,realising it was Thor,coiled his long body around him. Elon now needed to think about how she was going to get food to her nephews without Odin noticing.

"I'll help you feed them."Thor said and I have a way."

Hel

She was thunder rumbled screamed and not even Frigga could calm her.

"They're coming to get me!"She screamed, "They're coming to get me!"

She screamed it over and over again.

"Happy thoughts Hel think happy thoughts!"Said Frigga in attempt to calm Hel

But it didn't the thunder worsened and the screaming grew louder.

loki.

no one would listen to him, no one, at all.

"get the all father!" he called.

there was no answer apart from laughter, he groaned the pit feeling growing stronger in his stomach

Elon

"We must go." Elon said to Thor. "We need to get them food"

"Must we? Shouldn't we just send them back to Midgard. The all - father must have a good excuse for wanting to send them there"

"We can't give up on them Thor."

"We wouldn't be giving up on them. We would just be sending them away to their supposed the all-father would know if we used the bifrost and he would question we narcked on Hel and she does come back to life then the all-father would punish her some way or if he has to lock us in a cell!"

"We aren't moving anyone back to midgard so there are no problems" Elon heard footsteps on the ground. Thor took the key from the other side of the door and closed it. "Who isn't going to midgard" a voice form the shadows exclaimed

"Loki!" Elon said

"You!"Thor said

"Are you keeping secrets from me about my children?" Loki asked

"No"Thor said

"No, Loki it isn't like that!"

"That's what you always say!"

"But it isn't like that! We only just discovered it and we would most definitely tell you once we got back!"

"This time,for once,shes right-hey wait the note said NOT to tell him!"

"No the note said don't tell Odin"!"

"It also said P.P.S don't tell father either dimwit!"

"Wait hang on a second guys,what note?!"

"nnnnnnothing"

"This is what I mean! Always hiding things from me!"

"Hels orders" Elon says quickly as her and Thor run down the corridor.


End file.
